The Battle on Reytha
by Deadly Warrior
Summary: (Based on the Galactic Battlegrounds game) An one shot A/U fic where a huge battle rages on the planet Reytha between the Empire, Republic, Trade Federation ect...


The Battle on Reytha  
  
An A/U Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds fic by Deadly Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Zamco Xenvi. All the others are Copyrighted to George Lucas.  
  
Laser Fire. It was the only thing in the blue skies of Reytha. A massive battle was ensuing over the normally peaceful planet between 8 Factions, such as The Republic, Rebel Alliance, Trade Federation, Sepratists, Nubians, and so on, so forth. The battle was now at its peak, and all that was happening was Chaos. Each commander stood strong in their fortress's, under heavy guard.  
  
Typho, commander of the Nubian forces on Reytha, stared out the main window of his fortress, watching the massive battle in the distance. A couple guards walked up to him.  
  
"Sir, the Trade Federation army has overrun the first defense wall!"  
  
"Damn it! Send all available troops to attack. Hold them off at all costs!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Typho turned and looked out the window again. His Fortress was by the shore, and he saw three Cruisers aiming their guns at his window. They fired at the window, but Typho was faster.  
  
"Get down!" he yelled as he ran from the window.  
  
6 large laser blasts shattered the window and ripped through Typho's room of the Fortress.  
  
"Go! Get down to the hanger, and get on the Air Cruiser there! We'll be able to evacuate!" yelled Typho to his men.  
  
Meanwhile, a couple miles away, the Empire and Republic were battling with no intentions of slowing down. An AT-TE tried shooting at an AT-AT. Big mistake. The lasers bounced off it's hard alloy, and back at the insect resembling walker. Then, the AT-AT launched more laser fire at the AT-TE, destroying it.  
  
TIE fighters screamed above the battlefield, engaging in dogfights with either Jedi Starfighters or Gunships. One TIE, badly damaged, barreled dived into the bridge of a Republic Assault Ship, sending it plummeting to the ground. Inside the bridge of another Assault Ship, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Jedi Master and commander of the Republic forces, stood by the window, observing the battle. Then, a Clone walked up to him.  
  
"Sir, all forces are now concentrating on our ship! We must get Deflector Shields higher," he said.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Just as he finished saying that, 7 TIE Fighters opened fire on the bridge, breaking down the main part of it. Ki-Adi felt the ship turning vertically, so he held onto a chair. In an instant, he was dangling for his life. But he knew, even if he did hold on, he was going to die. While he was contemplating this, he lost his grip, and fell through the hole, and onto the grass. Clones were all around him firing their rifles at the Stormtroopers. He then looked up and saw, his ship, coming down onto him.  
  
"Win the battle.."  
  
The ship slammed hard onto the ground, crushing Ki-Adi, and many Clones around him.  
  
In an Imperial Air Cruiser, the Commander of Imperial Forces, Zamco Xenvi, grinned as he saw the enemy commander crushed by his own ship.  
  
"Lord Xenvi, Republic forces are retreating! We can now attack the Trade Federation head on!" said an officer from behind him.  
  
"Good. The Trade Federation's base is by the Nubian, right?"  
  
"Yes my lord. It is by the lake shore,"  
  
"Alright. Contact the base and tell them to send a fleet of Cruisers to the Trade Federation base."  
  
"At once."  
  
Back at Typho's fortress, which was about to collapse, the last of the troops boarded the Air Cruiser. It took off with a roar, and sped out just as the building collapsed behind them. But, as soon as it got out, Typho could see that all of his forces were losing. Every defense wall had been breached, and the troops were trying in vain to escape. He turned his attention away from that, and to what lied ahead. He could see that they were headed towards the Trade Federation base, where some of his forces were attacking.  
  
All of a sudden, an alarm went off.  
  
"Pilot, what is it?" asked Typho.  
  
"Droid Fighters! 30 of them!"  
  
Typho knew there was no way this massive ship could take them all out, or dodge them. There was one thing to do. He picked up a rocket pack to his left, and affixed it on his back.  
  
"All of you, get those Rocket Packs, we are going to jump!"  
  
They did as they were told, and went to the door.  
  
"On 3. 1..2..3!"  
  
The door opened as they jumped out. All at once, they activated the packs, letting them menuver in the air. Typho looked up to see the Droid Fighters shredding the Air Cruiser. He accelerated, and landed outside a small forest. But he knew he was close to the Trade Federation base. He pulled out his blaster pistol, and made his way into the forest.  
  
Meanwhile, in a deeper part of the forest...  
  
27 Stormtroopers bent down, waiting to ambush some battle droids. But what they found was not a droid, it was a living, breathing person.  
  
"Freeze!" yelled a Stormtrooper as they jumped up.  
  
It wasn't a battle droid, it was what looked to be a Nubian brandishing a blaster pistol.  
  
"Don't shoot!" he yelled, "I am Commander Typho of the Nubian forces here."  
  
"Why are you in the forest?" asked the Command Trooper.  
  
"I am searching for the Trade Federation base. My forces are already attacking it."  
  
"Well, we were waiting for some battle droids to come by. We were ordered to stay here and ambush them."  
  
"Well, why don't you come with me in attacking the Trade Federation base?"  
  
"Hmmm.well, I'll contact Lord Xenvi and ask him," said the captain.  
  
He reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a communicator.  
  
"Patch me through to Lord Xenvi," he said.  
  
"What is it?" asked the voice from the Comn Link.  
  
"Lord Xenvi, this is platoon 2356, requesting to come out of our ambush spot and help in the attack on the Trade Federation base,"  
  
"Granted," said Xenvi.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord,"  
  
The Commander shut off his comn link, and turned to Typho.  
  
"He granted us permission. Now, you must lead the way,"  
  
The newfound allies made their way through the forest again, and towards the Trade Federation base.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Trade Federation command post, the commander, Nute Gunray, doubled over in fear when he heard that almost every other faction had made an alliance against him.  
  
"Are they close?" he asked nervously to his captain.  
  
"Yes sir, they are closing in fast. I suggest bringing all Droids back to the base to protect it,"  
  
"That I will," said Nute.  
  
He picked up a communicator, and patched through to all of his commanders.  
  
"Attention! This is Commander Gunray! Retreat immediately!" he commanded.  
  
He shut it off, and sat down into his chair, cringing in fear, for he could see the first of his enemies arriving. The proud races of the Gungans and Wokiees marched side by side on the way to Nute's Fortress. Once they had reached the main wall, all of them got out their ranged weapons.  
  
"Fire!" yelled Commander Jar-Jar.  
  
Wokiee laser fire and Gungan boomas piled into the shielded wall, wearing down it's shield, and eventually, the wall itself. After it had collapsed, all the warriors charged into the base. Nute gasped as he saw the tens of thousands of warriors overtaking his precious base.  
  
"Damn..where are those Droid Armies?"  
  
And his answer was fulfilled in a minute as his great armies returned, and then the battle began. Laser fire and Boomas exchanged between sides, each delivering strong blows. Nute smiled slightly, and crossed his arms. Now the enemies were no longer trying to kill him, but his armies. This would give him a chance to escape. He signaled for his captain to come, but he realized, he was on the floor.  
  
"What?" he questioned, "Who is there?"  
  
Typho and the squad of Stormtroopers stood in the shadows, with Typho's gun smoking. Nute gasped, but remained calm (which was very unusual for a Neimodian). He grinned, and signaled for his cavalry to come. 6 Droidekas, led by a Sith Knight, burst through the doors, and began attacking the squad. Typho lept out of the way, and faced Nute.  
  
"You have caused enough suffering," he said, "Now it's time for you to suffer!"  
  
He squeezed the trigger, releasing the hot laser fire inside. It hit Nute in the stomach, and went right through him, breaking the window behind the Neimoidian. He fell backwards, and out the window. Dead, thought Typho. Finally dead. He turned, only to see the squad dead, along with destroyed Droidekas, but not the Sith. He tried shooting at the dark knight, but his double bladed lightsaber was too quick for him.  
  
He deflected the shots, and then stabbed the Nubian Commander. Typho spat up some blood, and fell to the ground, dead. The Sith Knight grinned, and deactivated his crimson saber. But then, he heard something from above. A laser shot ripped the top off of the fortress, and an Imperial Air Cruiser floated above. A line dropped from it, and then a dark figure in black Jedi Robes shimmied down it.  
  
He dropped from it, only to see everyone around him dead, except for the fallen Jedi in front of him.  
  
"Who are you!?" asked the Sith.  
  
"I am Sith Lord Zamco Xenvi," he said slyly.  
  
"Sith? Well, even if we are of the same order, we are not of the same faction, so you are an enemy!"  
  
Zamco looked around.  
  
"You killed them?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Quite easy if I may add,"  
  
Zamco drew his Red Lightsaber, and charged the other Sith. He barely had enough time to activate his saber in time to block the attack. He swung his double bladed saber madly, trying in vain to kill the Sith Lord. Zamco swung his blade diagonally, but the lesser Sith blocked it.  
  
"Pretty good," said Zamco, "But not good enough!"  
  
Zamco tried decapitating the Sith Knight, but he could not. He thought of a cheaper way to win though. He reached into the force, and hurled the scrap metal from a destroyed Droideka at him. He slashed it in half, but left himself open to an attack. Zamco reached into the force again, and used a Force Push to shove the Sith Knight out the shattered window. He yelled as he fell, and then he was silent. Zamco deactivated his saber, and shimmied back up the rope.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After Typho and Nute's deaths, the Alliance wiped out the remaining Trade Federation forces, only to turn on each other afterwards. The Sith Lord Zamco Xenvi escaped in his Air Cruiser, and went back to his base. Soon after the fall of the Trade Federation forces though, the Imperial crushed all the others. Only a few managed to escape his wrath, which was Luke Skywalker and his forces. But this war will forever rage on until the end of time..  
  
FIN 


End file.
